Alexia Theusa
Lady Alexia Theusa was a 5th generation Cappadocian vampire that lived in Constantinople. She was quite deranged and had an enmity with Constancia, who regarded her obsession with her mortal life as counterproductive to the values of the Clan. Biography Alexia was born in Athens in 400 BCE. She fell in love with a slave of her father, despite her high status and despite them both knowing that they had no future together. Both agreed to kill themselves, hoping to be reunited in the world beyond. However, while the slave died under the effects of poison, Alexia never had the chance, being dragged away by her father's guards. She was exiled for her attempt of shaming the family and again tried to commit suicide. A vision of her lover, however, begged her to live, telling her that he would be reborn as emperor of a golden city. Hopeful, Alexia went on, traveling the known world in search of this fabled place. During her travels, she learned much of the dark arts and the Underworld, hoping to use this knowledge to determine when her lover would return. After she had lost hope, she decided to travel back to Greece to die. Her plan was thwarted by the encounter of Byzar, a Cappadocian who claimed the colony of Byzantium as his domain. Intrigued with Alexia's understanding of death and her unwavering loyalty to her lost love, the Cappadocian fell in love himself and offered Alexia the gift of unlife as a means to endure the ages to await the rebirth of her lover, although he hoped that she would forget him after two or three centuries and love him instead. His plan did not work, as the Embrace only deepened Alexia's obsession with her lost lover. She forced her own sire into torpor in 196 CE when she allied herself with Mi-ka-il and the Trinity, securing herself a place as an Imperial physician. She used this position to claim the bodies of the Byzantine emperors, Embracing them and staking them, binding their souls to their bodies in order to increase the chances of her lover's soul reincarnating. While not part of the Scion families, Alexia was under the protection of the Antonian Ventrue and maintained contact with the Dream Circle under the Salubri Achmet. After the Bitter Crusade, Alexia fled the city with the aid of the Nosferatu Malachite who escorted her back to Mount Erciyes. There she faced judgement from Constancia who disapproved with her clinging to her mortal life and demanded answers on the state of her sire. Alexia left Erciyes quickly, bitter and hateful against her Clan's passivity. When she tried to reach Constantinople again, her ship sank during a storm and she was picked up by the Setite Andreas Aegyptus, whom she believed to be her long lost lover. Thanks to him, she reached Egypt and was made a accomplice in the Capuchin's scheme to unlock the potential of the Sargon Codex, again hoping to find her lover's soul. When Alexia made the mistake of trying to use the Codex for herself she was slain by the Capuchin in a frenzied rage. Character Sheet |clan = Cappadocian |sire = Byzar |nature = Caretaker |demeanor = Loner |generation = 5th |embrace = 308 BCE |apparent age = Late 50s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 5, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 6, Intelligence 6, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 3, Empathy 6, Intimidation 4, Legerdemain 2, Subterfuge 6 |skills = Animal Ken 3, Crafts 3, Etiquette 3, Herbalism 7, Performance (Acting, Music) 2, Stealth 5, Survival 5 |knowledges = Academics 6, Hearth Wisdom 4, Investigation 3, Medicine 4, Occult 6, Politics 3 |disciplines = Auspex 6, Dominate 3, Fortitude 4, Mortis 7, Obfuscate 3, Presence 4, Vicissitude 2 |necromantic paths = Grave's Decay 5 |backgrounds = Allies 3 (Mortal Physicians), Influence 5 (Imperial Physician), Status 2 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 8 }} References * * Category:Cappadocian Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters